Between Enemies
by FleurHartz
Summary: Hmm. This is a D/H fic but it has R/H in it as well. Sound weird? Read it and you'll get what I'm talking about. I know I usually don't write D/H fics, but this just struck me as something that could actually happen between them. Enjoy and r/r!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N- Well, this is so strange to be writing. Yes, this is a D/H fic-sort of. You've got to read  
it to understand. But don't be mad, anybody who likes my R/H fics. (All of you-right? j/k)   
I am still definitely an R/H shipper, I just thought this would be kind of fun to try something   
different. And I'm trying to keep it realistic. I don't think Draco and Hermione will ever   
become a couple in the book, but I think this would be a really funny way for it to happen.   
D/H shippers-don't flame me! I am just giving this a shot for fun. It'll have a sequel, I'm   
almost positive. I have some really funny ideas. I hope you like it. Please r/r!  
  
Between Enemies, Part One: The Trophy Room Encounter  
  
Hermione was not in a very good mood. She had slept late and missed breakfast. She made a terrible grade on a Potions test (!). She spilled an entire bottle of ink on her jeans, and hadn't had time to change. And to top it all off, she was now going to Transfiguration with the Slytherins.   
She was walking a few steps behind Harry and Ron, clutching her books to her chest. Silently, she wondered what else could happen to make this day any worse. Soon, she found out.  
The Transfiguration classroom was set up with desks that had room enough for two people. Harry and Ron sat at one at the back, and Hermione took the otherwise empty desk next to them. The bell rang that signaled the start of class. Professor McGongall walked up to the front of the class, holding a box.  
"All right, everyone, today you will be working with a partner on a rather difficult assignment. That is why these desks are set up like this. Obviously, your partner is the--"  
She was cut off when Draco Malfoy entered the room.  
"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to explain why you were not at class on time?" Professor McGongall asked sharply.  
"Had better places to be." Draco replied slyly.  
Professor McGongall flushed an angry red.  
"Very well then. Today you will not be working with your fellow Slytherins. You may work with Miss Granger." Professor McGongall motioned over to where Hermione was sitting.  
"I should've known." Hermione muttered, her head in her hands.  
Draco said nothing, just rolled his eyes and forcefully pulled out the chair next to Hermione, slamming his book bag down on the table.  
"As I was saying, today you will be working with the person sitting next to you at your table. You will be turning a pine cone into a juniper sprig. This might sound like an easy assignment, especially since all of you our fifth years, but cross-species transfiguration, especially with plants, is extremely difficult. One of you come up here and select a pine cone, and then turn to page eighty-eight in your books." She set down the box and removed the lid, and everyone started to get up and select one for their group.  
"Go ahead, Malfoy." Hermione said tersely.  
"After you, Granger." He replied, smiling sarcastically.  
"FINE." She shot back with narrowed eyes. She stomped over to the box of pine cones, grabbed the first one she saw, and stalked back to their desk. Slamming the pinecone down on the desk, she sat down. Hermione saw Ron and Harry looking over at her sympathetically. She didn't look back at them. Hermione was pretty much angry with the whole world at the moment.  
She and Draco opened their books to the page Professor McGongall instructed. Draco took out his wand.  
"Sprigonus Lavos!" He repeated the spell from the book.  
"I think you're saying it wrong." Hermione suggested.  
"You do it then. Oh, and nice ink stain. I'm sure no one noticed." Draco snapped cruelly.  
Gritting her teeth, Hermione took out her wand, pointing it at the pine cone. Not really focusing on what she was saying, she said:  
"Sprigonus Favos!"   
The pine cone exploded into a million bits, making a very loud popping noise. The whole class turned to look at them.  
"Good one, Mudblood." Draco said scathingly.  
It was as if something inside Hermione snapped. She rose to her feet, eyes flashing.  
"NEVER call me that again, you bloody idiot!" And with all her might, Hermione hit Draco so hard that he fell out of his chair and lay sprawled out on the ground.  
Draco immediately clambered to his feet, lunging at Hermione. Everyone looked to shocked to move. Everyone but Ron, that is. He shot out of his chair, and pulled Draco off Hermione, practically throwing him back to the ground. Helping Hermione up, Ron noticed that the room was dead silent. Draco once again got to his feet, clutching the side he had landed on-twice.  
Professor McGongall regained her sensibilities. Scribbling something on parchment, she marched over to them.  
"Never-in all my years at Hogwarts--- have three students had an all out brawl during one of my classes! I am so ashamed of you three! What have you got to say for yourselves?"  
"He started it." Hermione said lamely.  
Professor McGongall ripped the parchment into three strips.  
"These are detention notices. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, you will spend two nights cleaning the trophy room from top to bottom. Mr. Weasley, since you did not iniatite the fight, you will spend only tonight scrubbing the hospital bedpans. Understood?" She looked at them fiercely.  
They all mumbled "Yes."  
"Good, you two-be at the trophy room at seven o'clock tonight. Weasley, start cleaning at 6:00 this evening. Is that clear?"  
"Yes." Ron replied. Draco and Hermione were too busy glaring at each other.  
The bell then rang to tell everyone class had ended. Hermione shoved past Draco, nose in the air. She and Ron reached Harry's desk. He was looking at both of them with raised eyebrows.  
"Well, I must say that was… interesting." Harry said, smiling slightly.  
"Shut up, Harry. Malfoy deserved it." Ron said angrily.  
Hermione folded up her notice, her face glowing red with anger.  
"Well, THIS is just perfect. To end off my PERFECT day, I have detention with Malfoy." Her voice sounded tearful as she slung her book bag over one shoulder.  
Hermione stalked out of the room. Harry looked over at Ron.  
"I think that makes this two times she's decked Malfoy, eh?"   
"Yeah. She's full of surprises." Ron watched Hermione leave, a note of admiration to his voice.  
Harry gave Ron a very strange look, and they left in silence, both thinking.  
  
Hermione checked her watch, scowling. It was 6:55. She had better start heading down to the trophy room. Angrily stomping towards the trophy room, she thought that there were about a million other things she'd rather be doing right now.  
"He deserved it." She muttered to herself, reaching the trophy room.  
Throwing the door open, she saw McGongall and Malfoy both standing there. Malfoy's eyes looked at her like icy daggers. McGongall didn't look too pleased with either of them.  
"Here are your cleaning supplies. You may leave at 8:00, but I expect you back here again at 7:00 tomorrow. Get cleaning and behave yourselves." She shot a meaningful look at both of them.  
"Let's get this over with." Draco sighed, grabbing some polishing spray and a washrag. It was strange not to use magic for cleaning.  
"Look, Malfoy, I don't want to be here anymore than you do."  
"Well, you didn't have to hit me in Transfiguration!"  
"Not my fault you can't even take being hit by a girl." Hermione replied, starting to scrub a trophy.  
Malfoy looked as if he wanted to reply, but decided against it. They both cleaned in silence for the next forty-five minutes.   
"Finally, it's almost time to leave." Hermione finally spoke.  
"Yeah, it's been great talking to you." Draco said sarcastically.  
They were both working on the same trophy now. It was big enough to fit a human inside, so both had decided they would get done faster if they did it together.   
"Malfoy, why do you always call me Mudblood?" Hermione said suddenly.  
Malfoy looked up in shock at this sudden question.  
"Er…because that's what you are." He replied simply.  
"Oh, that's intelligent! I get so tired of you insulting me every time I see you!" Hermione was either tired or just suddenly agitated, but her voice was rising steadily.  
"Well, if you haven't noticed, Granger, we hate each other. Do you expect me to bring you roses?" Malfoy shot back.  
"No, of course not. Stop being so stupid, if that's possible for you. Forget I said anything."  
"Wasn't planning on losing any sleep over it." Malfoy replied.  
"Shut up, Malfoy!"  
"No, you shut up, Granger!"  
"You are honestly the worst, most insufferable person I have ever met!"  
"You're one to talk! All you ever do is study! You have no life! You spend your whole life trying to prove you're better than everyone else!"  
"I said, SHUT UP!!"  
"NO, I said, YOU SHUT UP!"  
Neither could really explain why what happened next did. Maybe it was the intensity they were both feeling at the moment, maybe it was just teenage hormones, maybe it was something else entirely. But for some reason, Malfoy suddenly pushed the trophy away, grabbed Hermione and pressed his lips against hers in a sudden kiss. And she didn't back away. She kissed him back.  
It was a very long kiss. But suddenly, as if they both came back to their senses, they practically shot away from each other. Hermione crashed into a stack of metals and plaques in her haste to back away. Malfoy pushed back against the wall, his eyes wide.  
"What was THAT?" Hermione asked shakily.  
"I don't have the slightest idea." Malfoy looked at her, horrified.  
"Never, EVER, tell anyone that happened." Hermione exclaimed desperately.   
"You better not either! Especially Pansy." Malfoy looked at her fiercely.  
"Or Ron." Hermione replied.  
"Why not Ron?" Malfoy looked at her suspiciously.  
"Never mind." She said quickly, her cheeks flushed.  
"Er…well, to be honest, that wasn't as bad as I thought kissing you would be." Malfoy said awkwardly.  
"When have you thought about kissing me?"   
"Er…I've got to go, Hermione. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." Malfoy's whole face turned red, and he quickly walked towards the door.   
"Yeah…tomorrow." Hermione said, putting her hand to her mouth as if she still couldn't believe that had just happened.  
Cleaning up the trophy room, she left a few minutes later. Hermione smiled slightly when she thought about what had just happened, but still thought it was very strange that it had happened at all.  
"Well, one thing's for sure, it's never happening again." She told herself quietly, almost like she was convincing herself.  
She and Malfoy both went to their common rooms, smiling to themselves but acting like nothing had happened around their friends. Neither wanted to even think about what they would face if anyone found out.  
  
  
A/N- Well there it is, part one! I hope you liked it! I had more fun writing it than I thought   
I would. The next part gets even more interesting-here's a hint: Ron finds out! Ooh, things are   
just getting interesting in the tangled love lives of those kooky fifth years! Please r/r,   
especially if you're interested in the sequel. Much love to all of you, here's hoping it snows!   
(No finals tomorrow if it does-WHEE!)  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N- Well, here it is. The requested second part! It just got interesting! (Whoa. Way too much   
Friends. My apologies.) Thanks for the nice reviews on the first part, ya'll are the best. Also  
there's a scene in here from a certain TV show. I don't think anyone will recognize it, but if   
you can, I am beyond impressed. Okay, that's everything. Dim the lights, grab a bowl of popcorn   
(get your keyboard all greasy, why not?) and enjoy...  
  
Between Enemies Part Two: The Truth Discovered  
  
It was extremely late, but Hermione couldn't sleep. She sat straight up in bed,  
her mind going about a million miles an hour. She couldn't believe that Harry and Ron hadn't noticed how weird she was acting. She had stumbled over about every word she had tried to getout, and turned all red when they had asked her how detention had gone. She could just tell them...NO! She couldn't. Ron would kill her, and Harry would be disgusted. She would just have to make sure nothing ever happened between her and Draco again, and it could just be her little secret. But now that it was all over, Hermione realized that she was a little disgusted too. It was Draco after all. Draco Malfoy, who she had hated for nearly five years. And she had just kissed him. Hermione shuddered slightly. It was so strange to even think about.  
Deciding that she obviously wasn't going to get any sleep, Hermione decided to get some   
studying done that she had missed because of her detention. Going down to the common room, she   
opened up her Charms book. But she was asleep, head in her book, in about two minutes.  
************************************************************************************************  
The next morning, Hermione woke up, and looked around the room, bleary-eyed. She forgot where she was for a moment. The common room. Of course. She must have fallen asleep. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she started to head up to the girl's dorm.  
"Morning, Hermione!" She turned around to see Harry and Ron coming down the boy's stairs, wide awake.  
"Hey, guys." She said quickly, her heart beating fast.  
"Hermione, did you sleep down here?" Ron looked at her Charms book open on the table.  
"Yeah...er, I wasn't really tired."  
Ron and Harry looked at her a little strangely, but decided to let it go.  
The three of them went down to breakfast. They passed the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, but he saw Hermione walking by. He looked up quickly at her, smiling. She didn't smile back. It was just too strange to even think about Draco as a prospective love interest. But...but nothing, Hermione. She ordered herself to stop thinking about it.  
After breakfast, Hermione told them she was going to the library to do some last minute research for the Charms test today. Harry and Ron said good-bye, but she noticed Ron was watching her with something that looked strangely like suspicion. She figured it was her imagination.  
Reaching the library, she walked back to the Charms section and started to look for books about Laughing Charms, which, if used incorrectly, could make the person actually die of laughter. (A/N-Ever feel like you're under one of those?) She pulled out a couple of books, and was about to go back and sit down. When she turned around, she suddenly dropped everything she was holding. Draco was standing right in front of her.  
"D-Draco! What are you doing here?" She stammered, picking up her books.  
"I wanted to see you again." He told her, sounding uncharacteristically nice.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She said quickly, going to walk past him.  
But he stopped her, grabbing her by the shoulders.  
"I don't see why we couldn't be a couple, Hermione." He said quietly.  
"Er…where do you want me to start? You're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. You hated me for five years, and same with me. You're Draco Malfoy, I'm Hermione Granger, remember? It just wouldn't make sense. And I don't even want to think what Harry, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy would think! Not to mention all our other friends! No, Draco. It was just one thing that happened. I don't know why it happened, and it's never happening again. It was a mistake." Hermione said this all in a very fast whisper.  
"I don't think it was." Draco was speaking so quietly that Hermione could barely hear him.  
"I've got to go-studying to do." She said, trying to get away from his grip on her shoulders.  
"You can say what you want, Hermione. But you know it isn't true." And Draco kissed her again.  
She didn't push him off right away, but almost immediately, she did.   
"I've got to go." Suddenly, she heard a loud sputter of indignation.  
Turning, she saw Ron standing there, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.  
"Hermione--" He started, but then turned and ran off.  
"Ron, wait! RON!" She sped off after him.  
Ron's long legs enabled him to move very fast, and it took Hermione awhile to catch up with him in a deserted hall.  
"Ron, please--"  
"I knew it! Not in the sense that I actually knew anything, but I knew there was something I didn't know!" Ron sputtered.  
"Ron, I was going to tell you!"  
"When? Your wedding day?" Ron shouted.  
"Ron, honestly, I was going to tell you." Hermione replied, trying to keep her voice down.  
"And what was stopping you? The shame? This is Draco Malfoy, remember? And we all practically have a We Hate Draco Club, which I THOUGHT you were a part of! Hermione, what were you thinking?"  
"I don't know, Ron. It was just something that happened. It was just a kiss. It didn't mean that much." Hermione said quietly.  
"Oh, but it does mean something, Hermione. It means you'd rather be with someone we both hate than with me." At these words, Ron quickly ran off.  
Hermione stood, tears falling down her cheeks. These last words surprised her. What had Ron meant by that? And now he was probably going to tell the whole Gryffindor common room, and make her an outcast. She started crying harder. Why had this all happened?  
  
Hermione discovered that Ron had told no one about her and Draco. Which made her very relieved.   
But he also didn't speak to her at all. He looked extremely hurt and extremely disgusted with   
her. She had to admit that she was a little disgusted with herself. She was ending this with   
Malfoy. Tonight.  
  
Walking to the trophy room, Hermione went over in her mind what she was going to say. She opened the door to once again see Professor McGongall and Malfoy standing there. Malfoy didn't look at her. Professor McGongall smiled, suspecting nothing.  
"You two did a fine job last night. Just finish up everything and you're free to go." She handed them their cleaning supplies and left, closing the door behind her.  
Draco and Hermione looked awkwardly at each other.  
"What did Ron say?" Draco finally asked.  
"About that, Malfoy. We can never see each other again. Ever. Partly because I honestly believe what happened last night was a mistake. Partly because I think I'm in love with someone else." She said this without meeting his eyes.  
"Oh, Weasley, eh? Not too hard to see. Whatever, Hermione. If that's how you want it."  
"It is."  
"Fine."  
And they didn't speak the rest of the night, just cleaned the rest of the trophy room in silence.  
"I guess we're finished, then." Draco said, putting his polishing rag back in the bucket.  
Hermione said nothing.  
"Bye, Hermione." It was the first time Draco had ever called her by her first name. She looked up at him. His silver eyes weren't as narrowed as usual.  
"Bye, Draco." Hermione smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
Then he left.   
The two of them never spoke of that night again. Ron never told anyone what he knew, not even Harry. Draco went back to hating Harry and Ron, but he never treated Hermione badly again. They just had an unspoken agreement to actually act civil around each other. It was strange to look back upon that night, for both of them. Neither ever could really explain what happened. But it had been interesting, that was for sure. And neither ever forgot it.  
  
  
A/N- The end! Sorry to disappoint any D/H shippers, I just wrote this how I thought things   
would go if Draco and Hermione ever had anything happen between them. Please don't flame-it's   
just my opinion! Guess what? It did ice over, so no finals for me today! Yay! That's the only   
way I got to finish this, and I must say, it was much more fun than studying. I hope everyone   
liked it. Did anybody recognize a scene from a TV show? I'll give you a hint-it was a scene that  
was originally between Willow and Xander. Got it now? Put it in your review if you know, and   
can tell me what scene it was! Or bonus: what episode! (Then I'd be REALLY impressed. Love to   
all of you!)  



End file.
